Letters From a Dragon and a Unicorn
by Sanddobby
Summary: Letters from draco to harry, and vice versa. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. D/H SLASH!
1. one

Warning: Slash, nothing too nasty. If you are homophobic, or anything like that, well 1. Don't read further, and 2. That's your problem.  
  
Disclaimer: as you might already know, I AM REBELLING AGAINST DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!!!!! SO NO DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE JUST USELESS TIME WASTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This story is told in the form of letters written from Draco to Harry, and vice versa. Takes place during the 5th year.  
  
Chapter 1, A Letter from The Dragon  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am writing to tell you something of great importance. The reason I have put no return address on this letter is so you won't put it down, or throw it away before you read the whole thing. I laugh to think of what you might do it you had any idea who this was from. But, like I said, you must read this whole thing before you put it down. It is very important.  
  
The whole thing started two days ago, at a quiddich match. You weren't playing my house, so I was in the stands. You were flying past me, and for some unknown reason, turned your head. Your eyes met mine, and I was blown away. Suddenly, all the feelings that I have been holding deep inside me burst out, and everything felt new and strange. I have had these feelings for you for a long time, but I've been afraid to admit it to you, to anyone, to myself. And when you looked into my eyes two days ago, I finally admitted it. I realized that you are the most beautiful boy I have ever met. I realized how amazing your emerald green eyes are. How amazing your raven black hair is. Every movement you make, and every breath you take makes me feel new things that I have never felt before, and to tell you the truth, it terrifies me to think about how I can feel this was for another guy. Please, don't put this letter down now. You must understand that it is incredibly difficult for me to write this. I've kept these feelings bottled up inside me for so long, that it almost hurts to get them out. My hand is shaking as I write this, but I can't end this letter without saying one more thing.  
  
I love you, and I'm not talking about a little schoolboy crush here.  
  
  
  
Please write back,  
  
Draco 


	2. two

1 Hi, another chapter, another letter. This one was sent the next day…  
  
Oh, if you want to know how I am getting these letters, I have friends in the wizard mail business…he he he…and I have given them instructions to give me any letters from Harry or Draco. I open them, then send them on their merry way. Don't want to get in the way of love…  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 2: A Reply from The Unicorn  
  
  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I can't believe you. I knew you were mean, but this is an all time low. How dare you screw around with my feelings like this? And how did you find out, anyway? If you think that I'm going to believe this stupid prank, then you aren't as clever as I once thought you were.  
  
Harry 


	3. three

Chapter 3: More letters  
  
Draco was not very happy about the reply he received from Harry. This was sent the next day.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
I can't believe you'd accuse me of fooling with your emotions, or lie about something as important as this. You have to believe me. I swear I'm telling the truth. And what did I find out? I didn't find out anything special about you. You thought I was clever once? I don't understand your letter at all.  
  
Write back,  
  
Draco  
  
Ok, so it's a little confusing. But I bet he was incredibly stressed out when he wrote it.  
  
Here's the reply. It was sent later that day.  
  
  
  
You don't fool me. You have always been lying to everyone. Why should I believe you now?  
  
Harry  
  
As you can see, Harry was really pissed off. He didn't even bother to write a Dear Draco at the front. But it looks like he wants a reply, considering that he asked a question in the letter. Here's the answer from Draco, sent only a few minutes later.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know I lie, but there's one thing you should consider: I've never actually lied to you. I've lied to your friends, our teachers, but never you. Somehow, even before I knew I loved you, I never could lie to you in particular. And you still haven't told me what I've found out yet.  
  
Write back,  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
  
  
That was the last anyone sent that day. Poor Draco. The boy he loves still thinks that it's a prank. I mean, if it was a prank, then why would Draco waste his time on it anymore? But I mean, you can't blame Harry. He's probably scared and confused by the thought of Draco Malfoy, of all people, being in love with him.  
  
Bye!!! I'll tell you people if I get any more on this. Right now I'm staking out in the owlry, waiting for either of them to come in with a letter…*SPLOT*…ewwww… 


	4. four

Hi! For all you wondering, I don't go to Hogwarts. I'm just visiting to get the letters. My stakeout paid off! Good thing it did, too. It took me hours to get the dried owl shit out of my hair. At about 3:00 in the morning Harry came in with a letter. Here it is.  
  
I hate to disappoint you, but you have lied to me. Remember the wizard's duel in our first year? You didn't show up for that. And you told me you would. That's classified as lying.  
  
Harry  
  
Poor Dracy-poo! The love of his life is playing hard-to-get! I know how bad that feels.about five hours later, Draco's owl came to me and gave me his response (It just comes to me with all the letters Draco sends. I think it's because it likes the lint in my pocket. I have no idea why. It's sorta stupid). Here it is.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I tried to show up for that. Honestly! Filch caught me while I was on my way. he gave me detention with Professor Trelawney, who had me scrubbing crystal balls in that stuffy room of hers for 6 hours straight! AND WHAT DID I FIND OUT? I'm still wondering what you meant by that.  
  
Draco  
  
4:30: waiting.waiting.bored.bored.is that?.YES!!!! IT IS!!!! HEDWIG!!!!!.running.calling "Hedwig!!! Hedwig!!!".more running.more calling.running.calling.stopping, resting.panting.Hedwig flying over, Yay!!!."Hi, Hedwig!!! Can I see that letter? Thanks!!!".  
  
Dear Hagrid.  
  
Damn.  
  
5:00: Ok, finally got the right letter.here it is.  
  
Yeah, right. And I'm a trout. Then how do you explain Filch coming to get me 5 minutes after I got to the place? And if you didn't find out anything after all, then I'm going to keep it that way.  
  
Harry  
  
There weren't any more letters sent that day. Unless you count 2:00 in the morning the same day (yes, I was staking out in the owlry again). Here's Draco's reply:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I bet that Filch just figured that if one student's out of bed, then there might be more. I swear on a stack of bibles that I was going to show up. And another thing, you haven't exactly commented on my first letter, other then that it was a big fat lie. Again, I swear on a stack of bibles that it wasn't. I want to know: exactly how do you feel about me? You don't have to tell me. If you hate me, and want me out of you life forever, then don't reply to this letter. If you don't hate me, or maybe even LIKE me, then meet me at the astronomy tower at 10:00 on Friday. WILL YOU BE THERE?  
  
Draco  
  
I wonder what's gonna happen? By the looks of it, Harry wants poor Draco out of his life, 'cause right now it's 10:00 p.m., on Thursday. The letter above was sent on Tuesday, and there has been no reply yet. Oh well, I'm not going to give up hope for my poor little Dracy-poo. But right now, I'm too tired to keep writing, so I'm gonna have to end this chapter here.  
  
Cya!!! 


End file.
